Toy darts for use in spring activated, or air activated, toy guns have been enjoyed for many years. To insure safety, the body of the darts is typically a foam cylinder with suction cups on the forward end, thereby allowing for the dart to stick to a target. In some embodiments, these darts use a soft, bullet-shaped tip. Though enjoyable, the poor accuracy of toy darts has thwarted wider acceptance. What is needed is an improved dart suitable for use with toy guns wherein the dart has significantly improved accuracy without compromising the safety of the dart. An object of the present invention is to provide a more accurate foam dart to improve the user's experience.
Toy darts also suffer from the lack of dynamic response, wherein successful hits make no sound and often fail to complete suction in the case of suction cup tipped darts. Or, in the case of soft-nosed darts, little to nothing happens when the darts make contact. What is needed is a foam dart that provides increased dynamic response to provide more stimulation for the user and to provide additional feedback in the case of a successful hit. Another object of the present invention is to provide a more dynamic foam dart to improve the user's experience.